in this moment
by Luciana Riddle
Summary: Luciana and Lavinia Collins have just discovered that their mother, a famous lawyer had a stroke while they were away at school. their aunt Dottie and uncle Bob agree to take them in. rated M to b safe GregoryxOc and some RudolphxOc please review!
1. Chapter 1

Lavinia Collins and her older sister Luciana Collins stepped out the airplane into the cool Scotland air. "It's so pretty here!" Lavinia said. Luciana sighed.

The two had moved to Scotland when they had found their single mother had died of a stroke. Their aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob agreed to take them in.

"I'm glad to be out of that plane. Tight places make me more claustrophobic." Luciana sighed as they walked over to the baggage collecting area.

"Luci! Vinny!" their cousin Tony yelled, waving frantically as they finally saw them. Luci was a 16 year old girl with black hair and blue eyes, as was Vinny, but she was 11.

Luci was really tired working off jet lag, but Vinny was bursting at the seams. "the weather is perfect here." Luci said as the got in the green car to go to their new home.

"do you guys like vampires?" Tony asked. "Aw, Tony not this again." Bob said. Little did he know that both of them had an obsession with vampires. Luci always wore vampire fangs. They looked really real, and on top of that her skin was so pale that the Rookery would have thought her to be one, had she not been out during the day.

"We absolutely love them!" Vinny and Luci said at the same time. Luci flashed her vampire fangs. Tony's eyes widened. "Are you a vampire?"

"No Tony, I am not a vampire. These are fake, see?" she took out one of the fangs, slowly. Tony was amused. "We're here." Their Aunt Dottie said as they approached the large castle-like structure. "Its so….ITS HUGE!" Vinny exclaimed. "indeed." Luci commented, yawning.

They followed their aunt up the stairs to their new rooms. Their rooms were across from each other and down the hall from Tony's room.

Luci was unpacking her things, listening to lost at sea, by in this moment. She put up her posters of bullet for my valentine, along with other posters of her favorite characters from true blood and some of different Tim Burton movies. But not Twilight, she hated twilight. It gave good vampire movies like Dracula a bad name.

She hung some paper lanterns and glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. She put up her clothes and different things, she was elated to find she had her own bathroom.

she set up all her pictures of her, her friends and her boyfriend who still lived in London. She shed a tear as she did so. Her Ipod switched to when the storm subsides.

She set her all her musical instruments up: bass, acoustic and electric guitars, violin, clarinet, alto saxophone and her keyboard and was done. She learned all the instruments she could at a young age. Since she was little she practiced every day each of them, and could probably get a scholarship if she wanted to.

It looked a lot different than her old room, but it felt like home, in a way. "Luci, could you look after Tony tonight? Lord McAshton invited us to a party tonight." Dottie explained. Luci smiled. "Of course Aunt Dottie."

With that Dottie left. Luci went out the balcony outside her room. "I think I will leave the windows open tonight." She said to herself.

Then she saw a large bat flying overhead. 'I didn't know there were bats here.' she thought to herself. The bat swerved and dove into Tony's room. She heard a scream.

"Damnit!" Luci exclaimed. "He's probably freaking out now." She began running down the hallway. "Lavinia? Tony?" she burst through the door. "What the hell?" she yelled. There was a young, pale boy clad in a Shakespearian style outfit, lying on the floor. And an older boy with spiky multicolored hair in a yellow and black striped vest with a grey jacket with buckles on it standing over by the window. He was kind of…hot.

"you two better have a good explanation for this." She said, crossing her arms. "I should be leaving." The young boy said. "yes, you should be leaving. Let me show you the door, and so should you." Luci said, directing the last part of what she said to the older boy.

The older boy stalked over to her. "No." he said, dangerously. "Yes." She insisted. "No." He said, again. "Why?" She sized him up. "Because I don't want to." he hissed. "I don't care what you want. Leave." She sneered. They were taken out from their argument by Tony's yelling. "But you cant even walk!" Tony exclaimed. "Who needs to walk when I can fly!"

The kid ran out the window. "Are you Fucking crazy! You will fall!" Luci tried to catch him, but couldn't. he jumped out the window and was suspended in the air for a few seconds, looking like he was trying to run through the air. Then, he fell.

"Where did that other guy go?" Vinny said. "You two go help the one that fell out the window. I'm going to find Mr. dark, pale, and angry." Luci ran out the door.

"lets go." Tony said. They two ran down the stairs and through the hallway and out the door. Soon they reached the boy, lying like he had been before on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. "Do I look it?" the boy asked. "Do you know…where I can get a cow?" he asked. "like milk?" Tony asked.

"Tony go get your red wagon." Vinny said. Tony nodded and ran off. "so…how old are you?" she asked him. "Nine." He replied casually. "Really? What…sharp teeth you have…" The boy looked at her suspiciously. In no time Tony came back with his wagon.

Soon they reached the farm where Tony remembered seeing cows. "I think I'm going to hurl." Tony said. "Then go over by the wagon." Vinny suggested.

Tony thought Vinny would have been scared…although they could see the boy drinking from the cow…they could hear it. But Vinny was transfixed.

Vinny heard Tony scream. She felt someone take her hand. "Close your eyes!" the boy yelled. Soon, she felt herself hit a solid surface.

"You can open your eyes now." The two opened their eyes. They were on a blimp! "thanks dude, that truck was going to splatter me."

"You keep calling me dude, my names Rudolph." The vampire boy said. "Dude is slang. Like what you call friend."

Aside from their conversation Vinny was trembling, she was afraid of heights. She had to find something to hold onto. It just so happened that Rudolph was closest to her. Rudolph looked at her quizzically.

"Vinny, what are you doing?" Tony asked. "You know I am afraid of heights, Tony. I'm sorry Rudolph." Rudolph smiled. "Let's play!" Tony yelled. "Yes, we play." Rudolph responded in his British accent.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi! i hope you like it so far! disclaimer:i own nothing, except for Luciana and Lavinia**

Luci took a baseball bat and began searching through the house. "please tell me you aren't in the cellar, please don't be in the cellar." She whispered. "I'm not in the cellar." She heard a smooth voice whisper in her ear.

She whirled around and hit him in the head with the bat. He didn't even flinch. Her mouth hung open "Did you like kill the nerves up there or something?"

"You should be talking, your fangs look so fake _nobody _would think you were one of us."

"Whatever bat boy." Luci teased, walking into the living room. "so, bat boy care to tell me why you snuck off in _my _house?" Luci asked as she sat down and turned on the TV.

The boy let out a hiss. "My name is _Gregory NOT bat boy!_" he said. "Fine, Greg what are-" she was cut off. "My name is GREGORY!" he hissed. "Fine _Gregory_, why did you and your little friend decide to come into my cousin's room?"

"I don't feel obligated to tell you." He said, sitting down next to her. She turned her head to face him. "And why is that, _bat boy_?" Luci taunted, wanting to anger him. Gregory sneered.

In a flash Gregory had her pinned down. He could bite her if he wanted to. But Luci wasn't scared. "Are you trying to scare me? You're going to have to do better than that." She said smugly.

"Is that so?" Gregory whispered in her ear. "Lets see if I cant scare you then." Luci's eyes widened. Gregory picked her up, bridal style up the stairs. "I can walk you know." Luci said, wiggling.

With a snap of his fingers, her door swung open. 'What's he going to do?' a lot of things went through her mind. 'what the hell am I thinking?' she thought.

He lay her down on her bed. "I'm not done with you yet." He whispered, then was gone. Then, she remembered that Tony and Vinny should be home. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob should be home from the party soon.

"Tony, Vinny?" she asked as she entered his room. "Yes." They answered. "ok…good." She turned around. "Did you ever find that one guy?" Vinny asked. "oh…Yeah, I think he left."

"But its dangerous! The Rookery is out there!" a boy jumped out from a chest at the foot of his bed. Luci let out a scream but immediately calmed "okay…If Gregory's still where I think he is. I will tell him."

Luci turned back to her room. It was dark. "Gregory?" she asked. "I'm here love." He was behind her again. She jumped. "What is up with you people and wanting to make me pee my pants? And do you always have mood swings like that? One minute you're screaming at me, then you call me _love?_" she asked. "Rudolph told me to tell you that the Rookery is out there tonight, he says it dangerous. And I have the feeling that he's staying here to-"

Gregory was gone. She looked everywhere. "Where did you go? Its too dangerous to fly home tonight. Gregory?" She said. Then her door opened. "Why do you keep it so dark in here Luci?" Aunt Dottie asked.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know. I just didn't turn it on when I came in." her aunt laughed. "Okay well time for bed, sleep well." Luci laughed and without thinking about it went over to her dresser to get ready for bed. She pulled out some pajama pants and a black tank top. Most of her clothes were black…she wasn't really Goth just liked the color.

She picked up her acoustic guitar and took it out to the balcony. 'maybe he left.' she thought as she began to strum. "I've been driving through these nights. This road reminding me of all I am. As time drags on these windows fade. And reality starts slipping from my mind. All I know is this all fades the second that I'm by your side. Can this be real? Can this be fate? Just say that you'll there for me. Just say that you'll be there. Just say that you'll be my side when the storm subsides. All these years beneath the skin. Everything inside me turning to the shame. I was lost but now I can see. This fate is turning deep inside of me." She sang. Thinking she was alone.

"You have a beautiful voice." Gregory's voice sounded in her ear again. "You will have to stop doing that. Or I will have a heart attack and die and you wont be invited to my funeral." She said, not looking at him.

"I win." He snickered. "Win what?" she asked, looking up at him. "I don't know. I have yet to decide. But when I do you will be the first to know."

"okay. But still if you didn't know what you were competing for then why did you compete? For all you knew you could have won a bucket full of worms."

He laughed. "I have just narrowed it down. And I'm sure its not a bucket full of worms." She looked at Gregory Quizzically.

"You can sleep wherever. Just don't try anything, am I clear?" She said, looking at him seriously. "Chrystal." he said with a smile. She gave him a sidelong glance.

"Anywhere's fine, as long as the sun can't find me." He said, walking into the closet. She ran and grabbed him. "No, no, no, not there!"

"Why?" He inquired. "uh, lets just say…I have some stuff in there I'd rather you not see."

"then where do I go? There isn't anywhere else I can go. And what if someone finds me, I don't think your aunt the uncle wouldn't mind there being a vampire in their house."

"fine, just let me get my clothes." She said with a sigh. "You're impossible" she said as she gathered the clothes she needed for the next day. "I know."

Luci turned out the lights. "until the night, Luciana." Gregory look her hand and lightly kissed it before climbing into the closet. Luci was dazed. "Goodnight…or morning I guess, Gregory."


	3. Chapter 3

**once again i own nothing except Luciana and Lavinia**

**what do you guys think? please review!**

Luci immediately fell asleep. And she dreamed of Gregory. 'well he is pretty hot.' she thought when she woke up. 'I hope they cant read my thoughts.' continued as she got dressed. "Shit, I forgot to grab my shoes." She said.

'please don't get pissed…don't get pissed.' she silently opened the door. Gregory was sleeping, peacefully.

Her stomach flipped when she realized she would have to reach past him to grab her blue, knee high converse. Shit.

It was dark in the closet and she was trying to move to the side as much as possible so she wouldn't wake Gregory that she accidentally fell and cut the area from her cheekbone to her collarbone on a nail that was sticking up from the wall.

She let out a small yelp. Her eyes watered up. She had to bite her lip until it split so she wouldn't scream. She didn't think about that Gregory might wake up because she was now bleeding uncontrollably.

She was pinned to the wall by a half asleep Gregory. "S-sorry Gregory…I didn't mean to wake you…" she stuttered. He grinned.

He was perfectly aware of what he was doing. And he didn't care. She just smelled…so enticing. He kissed her roughly, licking the blood from her lips. Her eyes were wide. Then, he began to lick up the blood from the large gash on the right side of her face, down to her collarbone.

His arms wrapped around her waist as she tilted her head back. It took everything he had not to sink his fangs into her neck. She moaned, the pain went away. She was numbed, and her eyes closed.

"I have decided what I have won." He whispered in her ear. "Oh, yea and what is that?" her speech was slightly slurred. "You." He whispered.

"when did I become the prize in this contest?" she asked as he kissed her neck. "Since yesterday evening you were mine, no, you are mine. And you _always _will be." He breathed.

"I have to go…I have school today…" she sighed . "But I really don't want to." She continued. "Then stay. I could always use the company." He growled. "Aunt Dottie wont allow me. it's a good thing I got up early, or you would have made me late." She snickered. "No, you would have made yourself late. Its not my fault you smell so good." He said taking a deep breath of her scent.

"Luci, time to wake up." Aunt Dottie knocked on her door. "Luci? Where are you?" Her aunt was looking around for her. Luci pushed open the door of her closet a little, being sure to grab her shoes. "I'm here Aunt Dottie." She chimed.

Her aunt gasped when she saw all the blood on her shirt. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Dottie asked. Luci snapped out of her trance-like state. "Uh, oh I must've gotten cut when I tripped. I didn't even realize it."

"lets get you cleaned up then." Aunt Dottie said, still a little worried. When Luci looked in the mirror as her Aunt Dottie was getting some peroxide and a band aid. 'I didn't realize it was that bad.' Luci thought.

"Hmm, that's odd. You don't have a cut there." Aunt Dottie said, ready to pour the peroxide into her cut. "I don't?" Luci commented, trying to sound less…drugged. "Maybe Tony left his ketchup bottle in here, or something. I don't remember it hurting….my cut I mean." She continued.

"Maybe…Tony!" Aunt Dottie yelled. "What?" a half asleep Tony padded into the bathroom. "Did you spill some ketchup in Luci's room?" She asked. Tony caught on fast. "Rudolph and I were playing hide and seek. I was trying to scare Rudolph with my vampire fangs and some ketchup and I made a mess, sorry."

"just don't play hide and seek in her room anymore okay?" Aunt Dottie said, leaving the room. Once she was out of earshot Vinny also ran into the room and saw the blood all over Luci's shirt. "What happened?" She said, slightly scared.

"Nothing." Luci laughed. "No something happened." Tony said, prying the truth out of her. "seriously? Nothing happened? Why wont you tell me?" Vinny feigned tears. "Fine!" Luci was defeated.

"Gregory had to stay in my closet and I had to get my shoes which were in my closet. And I kind of tripped and cut my face on a nail…and Gregory's Rudolph's older brother…and…yeah." Luci tried to shoo the two younger ones out of the room. "Luci and her creepy boyfriend Gregory sitting in a tree…" Vinny began to chant as she skipped down the hall. "I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND CREIGHTEN AND HE'S NOT CREEPY!" She yelled out the door.

She heard Gregory snigger. "so you don't think I'm creepy?" He was laughing hysterically now. "Oh, go to sleep _Mr. Fangtastic."_ Gregory's laughter ceased. "yeah, and I have plenty more nicknames for you!" She continued as she got dressed. "goodbye, Gregory."

"Wait, one second. Get back in here. I'm still not done with you yet." She began to say no, but then his hand shot out of the closet and dragged her back in. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Wear this, don't ever take it off." He handed her something. "Why?" she asked, confused. "as I stated before, you are mine."

"oh, so its like a symbol of that…" It clicked. "Yes, now you'd better be getting to school…wait"

"What?" she asked. He pulled her into an embrace and gave her a quick kiss before he pushed her out the door.

Luci looked at the necklace. It sure did look old. It had two red stones, one larger than the other, they were surrounded by a swirling metal pattern that the stones were laid in. "wow…its really pretty. Thanks Greg!" She yelled before she ran out the door, she faintly heard him say. "Its Gregory!"

"Whatever Greg." She sighed as she closed the door. After finishing getting ready she jumped in her car and drove to school. 'I really hope this wont be a preppy kind of school.' and it was.

"Hi, my name's Aaron. Aaron McAshton. It's very nice to meet you." A voice took her out of her school mode state. "Uh, hi Aaron. My name's Luciana." She said, a little shyly. Aaron smiled too sweetly. Luci went back to eating her lunch. "Can I sit here?" He asked.

"umm. Ok I guess. Its not like anybody else is sitting here." Luci began eating some of her peas. Aaron sure did like to talk about himself. His voice faded and she went into school mode again. 'he sure is self-oriented.' she thought as she got in her truck.

"oh well, time to go home." She said as she pulled out of the parking lot. It took around 30 minutes to drive home. Through a ton of fields and pastures full of grazing cows.

'I wonder if he _finally _left.' she thought as she pulled into the driveway. She glanced down at her necklace. 'yup he's still there.' she thought. She could feel him there.

"Hi Aunt Dottie!" she found herself running up the stairs. "where's the fire." Uncle Bob said as she ran into her room. She closed the curtains. Her room became black.

"Gregory?" She whispered. "What?" She heard his sleepy reply. "sorry…I just wandered if you were there."

Gregory was behind her again. "I must leave soon. " He said. The sun was going down soon. Obviously, he had to leave. Maybe he had family. "will I ever see you again?" Luci asked, her voice filled with hope.

"We'll see. Merry meet." He kissed her hand lightly, again. "And merry part." They said in unison. Luci had heard that saying in and old book she found at the library that day. But was it really that old?

By now the sun was down. Then, she got a good idea. She took her guitar and got in her car. "Aunt Dottie, I'm going down to the cemetery to play my guitar if you need me." She yelled. "Luci." Tony tugged on her sleeve, sniveling slightly. He had been crying.

"You're not going with me." She said, trying to leave. "Rudolph left. And I got in a fight with the McAshton boys today. But they started it!" Luci looked down at him. "Don't worry, bud. I think they'll be back." She said, tousling his hair. 'I'm gonna kick their butts, or at least Aaron's.' she went out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

With that Tony smiled and ran back up the stairs. 'he better be back. Or I'll skin him alive.' she thought to herself as she walked to the cemetery. 'it's the least he can do. He's helping them isn't he? Please, at least visit him one more time. Then you wont have to ever see him after that.' she continued. The cemetery was finally in sight.

Luci found a nice, sturdy tombstone to lean against as she played all around me, by Flyleaf. "My hands are searching for you. My arms are outstretched towards you. I feel you on my fingertips. My tongue dances behind my lips for you. This fire rising through my being, burning. I'm not used to seeing you. I'm still alive. I'm still alive. I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to all I'm feeling. Savoring this heart that's healing." She sang until she heard a yell.

"Tony?" She wondered out loud. Then she saw them, Rudolph was back. "Well I guess I don't get to skin a vampire tonight." She mumbled to herself.

She ran through the cemetery until she found them. "Tony, you scared the hell out of me. I thought someone was getting murdered out here." She said, out of breath.

"eh, Sorry?" Tony said, with a little laugh. "Oh, no! its my parents! You two! Hide!" Rudolph exclaimed. Luci ran behind a large tombstone with Tony. She had her back turned to him. "I got your back Tony." She whispered. Tony nodded. 'Oh, crap. Another bat.' she thought.

Her eyes were as big as bowling balls. 'shit!' she thought. The bat turned into…Gregory. If her eyes were big then, imagine how big they were now.

Gregory looked at her, with…fear? What did he have to fear? He quickly grabbed her, covering her mouth and rushed her somewhere else, out of earshot of his family.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he sounded mad. "I could ask you the same thing!" Luci retorted. "I live here. Now, tell. Me. Why." Gregory enunciated. "I went here to play my guitar, it seemed like a good thing to do at the time." Luci shrugged.

Gregory buried his face in his hands. "My father might kill you, and your little cousin if he's in the mood." Luci looked at him a little scared now that she knew the danger. "What if we leave before he finds us?" She tried to find a way out. "I have to go. You will see me later." He was suddenly gone.

'I have to help Tony!" Luci heard yelling. "Tony!" Luci ran through the trees to see Gregory hissing at Tony. He looked at her with that same look from earlier. 'I don't care if I die. I can't let Tony die.' she thought as she threw Gregory off of Tony. 'hopefully that didn't hurt. And hopefully he isn't pissed…nothing's worse than a pissed off vampire.' she thought as she pulled Tony into her arms

She glared up at The tallest vampire, with black hair that had a few white stripes in it. He looked at them menacingly. "they're my friends!" Rudolph declared. "I'm Rudolph's friend. And he gave me a bite-proof guarantee."

"Way to blow it Tony." Luci sighed. 'they're sure to kill us now.' she thought. The eldest vampire picked Tony up with two fingers, by the neck! That had to hurt. "You'll never be anything to my son, victim, slave, dinner perhaps. But you can never be his friend!" Luci stared in disbelief. 'he's harsh.' she thought.

"He likes vampires, and he dreams about us." Rudolph tried to get on his father's good side. "Am I in your dreams, mortal?" a young girl with blonde hair stood fanning herself on a tombstone. Luci looked at her quizzically. 'is…she flirting with him?' she thought, rubbing her eyes. It was getting late, no doubt. "Then he's a spy. Rookery's knave." The eldest vampire declared.

Gregory cracked his gloved knuckles. 'yeah, he's mad at me.' she thought. "Darling, they don't look like spies," Luci assumed the woman with the fuzzy red hair was his wife or something, "and besides, Rudolph couldn't make up suck a story, could you sweetheart?" Rudolph shook his head, sweetly.

'yes! We're not going to die!' Luci's hopes were up. "Mortal or not, he's just a boy," the woman continued kissing her husband's hand, "But if you insist on eating him, go ahead." She finished. "I never said I would." The man was not able to withstand the charm his wife held.

"oh, its impossible!" the man continued. Luci looked back at Gregory. He was glaring at her. Something in that look just said, 'you're in for it tonight.'

'I may have gotten out of this…but I'm in for worse when I get home aren't I?' Luci thought. "Leave, I say" the man clearly didn't like Tony being around. "But Rudolph-" Tony was cut off by the man. "Should never have befriended you, leave I say!" the man hissed at him and Tony ran screaming away. "you also want me to run away screaming, or can I just walk?" Luci asked, trying not to laugh. The man glared at her for her defiance. Gregory and Rudolph were trying not to laugh.

Luci headed the other direction. Then, there was the sound of a machine turning on, Tony stopped and another man stepped into the graveyard. "Rookery! Get back! Get back! Go! Take the Family!" The eldest vampire shouted.

The Rookery tried to shoot this huge gun he had. Luci realized that it didn't shoot bullets, but stakes. 'nut job' she thought. "Do your worst!" The vampire shouted. Luci realized a cable was connected to the gun.

"Tony! Go cut the cord!" Luci shouted. As Tony worked on cutting the cord to the gun, Luci picked up rocks and heavy objects and ran around screaming as she threw them at him.

Finally the Rookery had enough of that. He threw her aside near Tony. Then, he tried to shoot the gun at the eldest vampire. Thankfully Tony had cut the cord in time. The gun weakly shot out a stake, not even hard enough to bruise anyone, not even a mortal. "The age of chivalry is not yet dead." The young girl said before her mother shushed her and pulled her back into their hiding spot.

"It looks like you forgot to pay your electric bill, Rookery!" Luci shouted. Tony busted out laughing, but it wasn't over yet. The Rookery had another trick up his sleeve. He pulled out a cross, that lit up. "I thought that he forgot to pay his electricity bill." Tony said. "never mind that Tony." Luci retorted.

Rookery looked back at Tony and Luci, "You!" He glared at them. In that moment The eldest vampire made his escape. Rookery was pissed when he lost him.

He ran towards Luci and Tony, thinking they too were vampires. He was confused when the cross didn't work. So he tried it in at least four other different directions until he gave up. "Are you sure you are doing it the right way?" Luci laughed. She sure was feeling comical today.

"What kind of bloodsuckers are you?" Rookery asked. "the human kind, dumb ass." Luci spat. Then, he began to chase them. Luci was faster than Tony. She screamed when she felt herself falling. Then Tony fell, luckily Rudolph caught him before he landed on Luci. "Are you two alright?" He asked. "Yeah, luckily my guitar broke my fall." Luci said sarcastically, dropping her ruined guitar.

Rookery took another gun and pointed it at them. "Seriously? How many guns do you have?" Luci said in disbelief. "Look out!" Rudolph grabbed Tony and her and they ran out of the way just as he shot the gun.

"Come on!" Rudolph yelled. Something light was following them. The vampires shielded themselves before the bright light of the flare. "Wow" Tony exclaimed as the tomb was revealed.

Luci didn't hear the Rookery anymore. 'maybe he's gone.' she thought. Then the oldest vampire walked up to them. "What you did was foolish!" He proclaimed. "Foolish, but brave." His wife clearly liked the two cousins.

Then, Tony grabbed the vampire's amulet. 'No, Don't Tony!' Luci thought. But what she meant to say, came out only as a thought, unheard by the rest of the vampire clan. Luci grabbed Tony's shoulder. That was a mistake.

Luci saw that the other two saw, a woman on horseback with a red cloak. She walked into a cove and saw a man who had apparently drowned.

She took off her cloak to cover the man. The cloak had a coat of arms on it, with two stags. Then, she found the stone of Attamon and picked it up. That, too was a mistake for the man awoke and grabbed her hand. He hissed. 'he's a vampire.' Luci thought. Then, the vision was over. Luci let go of Tony, Taking a deep breath.

The man looked at the two of them. "We shared a vision." He said, bewildered. He looked at his wife. "they have a sympathy for our kind!" She too was baffled.

"oh, lovely!" The youngest vampire girl exclaimed, looking at Tony. 'yup, she's smitten.' Luci thought. "Young Von found the stone, then he made his way to Scotland, plucked from the sea by a merchant ship. Just as rumor had it." The vampire man said.

"Then he could still be roaming free." The man's wife said. "There was a woman I've never seen before," the man continued, "She wore a strange coat of arms. We must find which family she belongs to. Trace her crest."

"I can help!" Tony yelled. 'I swear he's trying to get us killed,' Luci thought. "No, its too risky to involve a mortal." The man said. "But what have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries!" Rudolph questioned.

"This is what comes from contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!" The man yelled at his youngest son. "Frederick, he does have a point." Frederick's wife said. He considered it for a few seconds. "Alright," He finally said, "help if you can. But do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hated enemy. Or my wrath will be revealed! Am I clear!" Frederick looked at both of them, who were nodding vigorously.

"Rudolph, Gregory, would you two be dears and take these two home?" Freda, Frederick's wife asked. Gregory snorted. "Do I have to?" he complained. "Yes, you have to." Freda glared.

"But what if the Rookery's out tonight?" Gregory argued. "Then you guys can stay at our house!" Tony interjected. 'oh God no.' Luci thought. "Fine!" Gregory spun around, glaring angrily. He hoisted her up bridal style and began to fly off.

Luci was afraid to say anything to him. 'he's mad…' She thought as they neared her house. 'but I've got to say something.' she continued, fighting internally with herself.

He set her down not so softly on the bed. "What are you so upset about, Gregory?" She finally asked as he paced about the room. "Not only my father would have had the guts to kill you without a second thought, but Rookery would do it in a heartbeat." He said, worriedly.

"Don't you think you are overreacting?" She asked, sighing. He turned and glared at her. "Maybe I am! But I will not have you getting hurt, or killed, or maimed or _anything _that falls into that category!"

"Why are you being so protective!" Luci asked. "I'm not being protective!" He yelled. "be quiet, you'll wake my aunt and uncle." Luci lowered her voice. "Fine then, lets take this elsewhere." Gregory hoisted her up again. "Where are you taking me?" Luci yelled.

"Maybe I'll throw you in the ocean if you don't stop yelling in my ear!" Gregory yelled back. "S-sorry." She lowered her voice.

He set her down by and abandoned, dilapidated building. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I overreacted, I just…I _really don't want to lose you_." He whispered in her ear.

She began to shiver. Gregory pulled her into his lap. "So you want to be human?" She asked, wanting to know the story. "I was born over 300 years ago in Europe. A woman I didn't know but my mother said was out aunt came to our manor. She bit us all…we've been trying to gain back our humanity for over 300 years." Gregory said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry you and your family had to go through that." Luci apologized.

"if…we can't gain our mortality back, this time…would…you want to…" Gregory trailed off. "to?" Luci urged him on. "I would live on for at least 300 more years…and you would die before that."

"obviously." Luci commented. Gregory shushed her. "I…could make you immortal, and when we become mortal again…you will with us. But if you don't want it then I wont force you." Gregory finished that sentence in a whirl. Luci thought about it for a while.

"that's a hard decision, Gregory…I would" Luci finished. "And if…we find the Stone of Attamon this time then we will become human, and I will find you, Luciana." Gregory's hold on her tightened as they left for her home since the sun was rising.

"you know if my friends from home heard about this…they'd freak." Luci laughed as Gregory set her down on her bed. He sat down next to her.

He went to get into the closet. Luci grabbed his arm. "Can you stay? Just for tonight?" Luci asked, hopefully. "Okay." Gregory sighed. "Yay!" She jumped up and closed the black curtains.

"So, what happened to your mother that caused you to move here?" Gregory asked as Luci cuddled up to him under the covers. "she had a stroke when we were at school. We found her slumped over the kitchen table. Poor Vinny must have been scarred for life." Luci sniffed.

"I wish I could say that I know how you feel…but I don't remember losing anybody I hold dear. I'm sorry." Gregory stroked her hair.

"You know for Mr. pale, dark, and angry you sure can be sweet sometimes." Luci laughed. Gregory was sure that if he could, he would have blushed.

"Luciana, you should sleep. Its late. And you will see me tomorrow. don't worry." Gregory told her. Luci began laughing. "What is it?" Gregory inquired. "since I have to call you Gregory, you have to call me Luci." Luci teased.

"Not a chance. Luciana is a pretty name, and its from my time period." Gregory announced. "It is?" Luci was bemused. "I didn't know you were _that _old." Luci teased.

"Alright time to sleep." Gregory said. "Nope I'm not tired." Luci protested. "then I'll leave if I'm keeping you from getting proper rest." Gregory began to untangle himself from her. "No! don't go! Okay I will sleep!" Luci exclaimed. "That's what I thought." Gregory was satisfied. Luci rested her head on his shoulder and immediately drifted to sleep.

She awoke to find that Gregory was gone, but she thought he would still be there. She hoped anyways. "Luci! Time for school!" Aunt Dottie was always cheery in the morning. "Five more minutes!" Luci groaned. "Fine but then up!" Aunt Dottie ran off to Lavinia's room. "Time for school!" She vaguely heard her voice ring down that hallway. "are you still there?" Luci whispered, knocking on the closet, once she was ready for school. She hurried so she could see Gregory before she had to leave.

Gregory pulled her in the closet. "you talk a lot in your sleep." Gregory teased. "Thanks, its nice to know that you find what I talk about when I sleep interesting." Luci playfully punched him in the arm.

Gregory smirked and kissed her hard. It hurt but felt good at the same time. Gregory tried to deepen the kiss. "LUCI! YOU NEED TO TAKE TONY TO SCHOOL TODAY!" Aunt Dottie's voice rang.

She had to pull away from Gregory in a hurry. "Finish this later?" She asked. "Definitely." Gregory responded. "bye Gregory!" Luci said a little too loudly. She ran out the door and nearly tripped.

Gregory noticed she lost her cell phone. "Luciana! You lost…what is this contraption?" He began to try to figure out how it worked, which didn't take too long.

The phone vibrated. "What is a text message?" He asked himself as he opened the flip phone. The message said it was from…sterling. 'who's Sterling?' he thought.

He remembered that name. it was on one of Luci's pictures she had. He remembered hissing at the picture. He was holding her in a way that made him angry.

Luci drove Tony and Vinny to school. "try not to get yourself mortally wounded today!" She yelled as they ran off. Luci drove down the road to her own school.

She parked nearest to the school. "Hey! You!" She heard a female voice yell. She looked around and saw a girl with long blonde hair running towards her.

"I saw you _flirting _with my boyfriend!" She yelled. Luci began laughing. "you…think I…like…wait, who?"

"Aaron you bitch!" She yelled. "Aaron? McAshton? You've really got it wrong. I already have a boyfriend. And he's not Aaron." Luci walked off. The girl snorted. "Whatever."

much to her dissatisfaction Luci ran into Aaron only a few seconds later. He too, was upset. "What did your little vampire loving cousin do to my little brothers?" He pulled her into a secluded classroom. "What are you talking about?" Luci was confused. "First your girlfriend _accused _me of flirting with you. And now you think that Tony…what. Scaled the wall and managed to jump out before someone heard the screams of your wimpy little brothers!" Luci retorted.

"Don't you dare say _anything _about my little brothers!" Aaron yelled. "Who's gonna stop me?" Luci ran off. "You'll rue this!" She heard Aaron yell.

"Shut up! _mama's boy!_" Luci yelled. She ran into the bathroom to cry. She did so almost all day. "I wish Gregory were here…" She whispered. "Maybe Aunt Dottie will come and get me if I call." She said.

But her phone was gone. 'someone took it?' she thought. 'hmm, I have an idea.' she continued.

Luci walked as inconspicuously as she could through the halls. 'now all I have to do is get to the office.' she thought. "what are you doing out here so late?" A man asked. "Oh, I threw up. I need to call my aunt." Luci tried to sound sick.

"Okay then, carry on." The man walked away quickly. 'that was a close one.' she thought. "Can I help you?" one of the receptionists asked. "I threw up…I need to call my aunt to see if she can pick me up." Luci once again doubled over and held her tummy.

she picked up the office phone, dialed the number. It rang forever. "Hello?" Aunt Dottie's voice asked. "Aunt Dottie. I'm sick. Can you pick me up?" Luci moaned. "Sure sweetie. I will be there in a few minutes." She hung up. "Thank you." She told the lady at the front desk.

"you weren't really sick were you?" Aunt Dottie asked as they drove down the road. "No." Luci confessed. "Then why did you want to leave. You are usually so uptight about getting to school whenever possible." Dottie continued. "There are some…people that were being jerks today. I just wanted to avoid public humiliation before I came home covered in food or something." Luci answered. "Who would do such a thing to a girl as sweet as you?" Dottie asked.

"Aaron McAshton and his bitchy girlfriend." Luci continued, sighing. "I just knew there was something wrong with them. You know Tony got in a fight with them yesterday? He had a bloody nose all night. Vinny tried to protect him, but that didn't really work out so well." Dottie said. "Thank you for taking me home Aunt Dottie." Luci thanked her. Dottie smiled. "Don't sweat it." She continued as they drove in the driveway.

The message read. _Sterling never loved you! Your so stupid! He wanted s better WOMAN than what you could do. Face it. He left you for me. _Gregory was furious. 'who would do such a thing to her?'

He text back _this is Gregory. I don't think she wants your pathetic excuse for a man. _Gregory hit 'send.'

The phone rang only a few seconds after that. _who the hell are you? _

_my name is Gregory, and Luciana is MINE_ he hit send. It seemed only like three seconds before he got another one

_why could you possibly want her? Lol your probably some kind of nerd aren't you? that's all she could get huh?_

Gregory wanted to find these people and rip their throats out. He would enjoy seeing their filthy blood drain from their disgustingly unworthy bodies. _Luciana is all I could ever want and more. Nerd? You talk big, girl. I could rip both you and your boyfriend's throats out before your families knew you were gone. _send.

_psycho. Anyways you probably are just Luci trying to sound like some guy actually WANTED her. lol _Gregory didn't know how, but Luci had coped with this…she didn't even really seem upset.

_Fine then. I shall call you and prove to you, worthless piece of trash that I, am in fact real. _he sent it and hit dial.

"Hello Luci." Two voices said in union. "hello, ungrateful swine." Gregory said in his British accent. "Who the hell are you?" the male voice asked.

"why, my name is Gregory Sackville-bag. And who, may I ask are you?" He asked. "I'm Sterling Davis." The male said. "wow, you sound hot. Are you?" The female asked. "Hot?" Gregory asked.

"whatever. I still don't believe you. Whoever you are, there's no way Luci could get another boyfriend." Sterling said. "Yeah? Well believe it. Goodbye whore and worthless, gutless boy. You two don't deserve to know Luciana. She deserves better than you sniveling worms!" Gregory hung up when yelling started.


	5. Chapter 5

Gregory began to tire. Soon, he found a comfortable spot hanging from her closet. He didn't find himself having any good dreams or any restful sleep. His eyes snapped open when he heard the door open.

"Gregory? Are you there? Have you seen my phone?" Luci opened the door once she closed the curtains. "yeah, you dropped it when you left this morning." Gregory strode out of the closet.

"Luciana, why didn't you tell me what Sterling, that undeserving mortal was doing to you?" He asked, standing across the room.

Luci began to cry. She ran into his arms. "He cheated on me with my best friend. But we've been over since I left…he just wont leave me alone! Gregory picked her up and pulled her on her bed.

"I'm sorry." Gregory whispered. "When we first met…I was a little afraid of you. And I thought you…hated me." Luci tried to change the subject.

"never." Gregory mocked shock. Luci began to tear up again. "I cant take all this, Gregory." She buried her face in his chest. "There's more?" He asked. "Yes, I had to fake being sick today because Aaron McAshton and his stupid girlfriend are out to get me!"

Gregory growled. "He was all nice to me yesterday. Then today his girlfriend started getting all bitchy on me. And then Aaron started yelling at me for something that I don't even know happened!"

Shh. it's okay." Gregory whispered, stroking her hair. "you have no idea how much I wished you were there today." Luci tried to calm down. "Once I become human I will be able to be there more often. You just wait, Luciana."

"What would I do without you?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Gregory frowned. "You wouldn't have the possibility of being in danger in several occasions almost dying." She Sighed.

"I don't care." She said. "You should. Your life is at the least ten times more fragile than mine." Gregory whispered. "don't you think the stars are so beautiful at night?" Luci asked, looking up at them.

"Yes." Gregory's hold on her tightened. "Hey, Luciana do you want to get back at Aaron and his girlfriend?" He asked. "not right now. And you have to go see your family soon don't you?" Luci asked.

"I just want to stay a little longer." Gregory said. "But, you have to leave soon." Luci sighed. "Don't, worry Luciana. You will see me again." Gregory smirked. "Who said I was worrying?" Luci said. "I did." Gregory mocked shock.

"Before you leave, there's something I want to do." Luci said. "ok." He said. Luci smiled. "Okay then." She jumped up and ran into her room. "What exactly is it that you want to do?" Gregory asked.

"You'll see." He heard her reply. "Okay!" She ran out with her pictures from America and a lighter. "Are you sure you want to burn them?" He asked.

"Absolutely. I have new memories now." Luci said. She tore up all the pictures of Luci and Sterling. She was smiling as they threw it into the fireplace.

"one more thing." Luci said as she took out a camera. "Is it okay if I get a picture of you?" she asked. "only if you're in it as well." Gregory smirked.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Tony, Rudolph and Vinny walked in. "you know you should knock before entering someone else's room, Tony." Luci scolded.

Vinny stood there with wide eyes. "Oh come on Vinny, he doesn't bite…well I don't think he would bite you." Luci laughed when Gregory growled.

Vinny walked over to the fireplace where her pictures were burning. "Luci, why did you burn all your pictures?" She asked. "they're not my friends anymore," She said seriously. "besides, I'm taking new ones." Luci smiled.

"can we join?" Vinny and Rudolph asked. "If you want to." Luci said. "Yay!" Vinny jumped around the room. "Is she always like this?" Gregory whispered. "Yes." Luci replied with a smile.

They took several pictures. The first few had Luci and Gregory before the other three walked in. Luci smiled when the cliché of a vampire having no reflection ran across her mind. She was happy when that proved to be false.

Soon the younger trio got bored and left Luci and Gregory alone. Rudolph had commented that they should leave soon. "thanks Gregory." Luci said, putting her new pictures in their frames.

"no worries love." Gregory responded. "no more bad memories." She continued. (A/N: there will be an alternate ending to this story.) "You should probably go see your family now." Luci said to Gregory. "Don't stay up too late love." Gregory said, then turned to leave.

Tony ran into her room again. "What is it Tony?" Luci asked. "I found the crest!" he exclaimed. "You found it already?" Luci asked. "Yeah!" Luci tackled Tony. "You are the best little cousin ever!" Luci was excited.

"Lets go to the graveyard." Tony said. "okay, let me get my bike and we'll be on our way." Luci said. It was actually very easy to get past Tony's snoring parents.

"You bit him?" Frederick yelled at Gregory who had just bitten the cemetery caretaker. "Just a taste." Gregory said. "Was it worth betraying your family?" Frederick inquired. Gregory paced for a while, thinking of a good comeback. "Well, you're the traitor. Forever denying the truth of us. We are the dark gods. You've turned us into cowards, skulking around our home like worms!" Gregory retorted. "What would you have us do?" Frederick's voice rose. "Fight back! Make these mortal's blood run cold!" Gregory spat. "That's not all he's doing with mortal's blood." Anna giggled. Gregory glared at her.

"Don't you dare say _anything _about her!" Gregory let the words slip and immediately wished he hadn't. Frederick was steaming now. "What mortal?" He yelled. "N-nothing." Gregory looked down in defeat.

"Who is she?" Frederick pushed for an answer. "NOBODY!" Gregory yelled. "You think me oblivious to what you have been doing these past weeks with that mortal? Only a fool would not know of what you have done!" Frederick roared.

Luci could hear yelling. It was far off, but it sounded like Gregory and Frederick were at it again. "Well, what's it matter to you what I think, if I think!" Gregory snapped Luci and Tony snuck into the tomb.

The next thing they heard was screaming. There was a bright light in the tomb again. "Tony, help me find a rock!" Luci yelled. Tony ran around a little. "there isn't one!" He yelled. 'I have to think quick.' Luci thought.

She ran up to the light and smashed her fist into it. She screamed when the wire cut into her flesh and the light burnt the ends of it. Although it hurt, it worked to turn the light off.

"Luci! Are you okay?" Tony yelled. Luci was doubled over in pain. Hot tears spilled over her wound which was now bleeding. "Damn!" Luci exclaimed. Gregory looked at her with wide eyes.

"I found out about the coat of arms." Tony told Frederick, who was weak. That sparked their interests. "It's Lord McAshton's my father's boss. The stone must be at his house." Tony said.

"Did you hear me sir?" Tony asked. Anna and Freda went over to help Luci. "You barely saved my life." Frederick said. "you know, since Gregory met you he's been more alive then usual," Freda said in her moony voice, smiling. "He has?" Luci asked, trying to lead them off her trail.

"He's very, very weak." Freda said to Tony who smiled. "I know just what you need." Luci smiled through her tears. Luci wrapped a piece of cloth she tore from her jacket and wrapped it around her wounded hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Slurping noises erupted from the farm where all the cows were held. Tony and Luci stood in the doorway. Luci had to try not to laugh when Freda dragged Gregory who was in a straight jacket out of the barn. She wiped the blood from his mouth and put a muzzle on him. Now Luci had to bite her cheeks so she wouldn't laugh. Gregory glared at her, and she just smiled at him.

"Now, I must find a place to hide you children." Frederick said as they left the barn. Luci was beginning to feel all the sleep she'd lost and dreamily closed her eyes. "you can stay at my house!" Tony exclaimed. Luci's eyes shot open. "we need darkness, dankness and decay." Frederick responded. 'not a good idea…' Luci thought. "then you need our cellar." Tony smiled.

They all walked down into the cellar. "I'm sorry its-" Tony began to say. "Perfect." Freda said. "We need to go upstairs." Luci said. "Have a good day's sleep." They both said together.

"And don't worry, I'm on it." Tony said. "on…on what dear?" Freda asked. "finding the amulet mother," Rudolph said. "That's how we kids talk today." He continued. "oh." Freda looked a little confused.

"Bye dude." Tony gave Rudolph a high five. "Bye Dude." He replied. Tony began walking upstairs with Luci following him. She gave Gregory a sidelong glance that said 'sleep well, Greg.' then he glared at her. 'my name is Gregory.' Luci smiled to herself.

Tony snuck back into his room. 'we really should start bringing Vinny along with us.' Luci thought once she got into the bathroom. "I need to clean this out." Luci whispered to herself. She winced as she gingerly pulled off the cloth she was using for a bandage.

"Luci? What are you doing down here so late?" Aunt Dottie's voice asked. "I…got hurt and needed to clean it out, I think it might get infected." Luci said. Dottie took a quick look at her hand.

"What did you do?" She asked. "I…was playing tennis and tripped." Luci explained the crisscrossed cuts in her hand. "Then how did it get burned?" Aunt Dottie asked. "I wanted to make some Ramen noodles. I accidentally touched the stove." Luci explained quickly.

aunt Dottie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Be more careful next time." She said. "Can do!" Luci smiled. "Lets get you cleaned up." She led her upstairs into the hall bathroom. "We don't have any peroxide in here. Do you have any?" Aunt Dottie asked.

"Yeah." Luci and Dottie tiptoed into Luci's bathroom. Aunt Dottie paused to look at the pictures on her dresser. "Luci, who is this?" She asked, holding up one of the pictures that used to have Sterling and Luci in the frame.

"umm, That's Gregory." Luci stuttered. "And who is Gregory?" Aunt Dottie cocked an eyebrow. "He's my boyfriend." Luci said slowly. Aunt Dottie began to smile. "So Sterling finally gave up. What did you do with the other pictures, and who is this next to Tony?" Aunt Dottie asked. "Oh, Gregory and I burned them. And That's Rudolph." Luci explained as they poured peroxide on her hand. "You burned them?" She asked.

"Yeah, then we took new ones to replace the old memories. Vinny, Rudolph and Tony joined in." Luci winced as the peroxide bubbled. "So this is Rudolph. He looks…different than I would have thought. Are Gregory and Rudolph related?" Dottie asked.

"Yeah, Gregory is Rudolph's older brother." Luci said as they bandaged her hand. "It's good to know all three of you are finding some friends. So this Gregory, what's he like?" Dottie asked. Luci's eyes got all dreamy and far off. "He's my knight in shining armor." Luci smiled.

"I'm so glad he's good to you." Aunt Dottie and Luci sat on her bed. "He's that and so much more." Luci said. "Well, I had better get to bed. Goodnight Luci." Aunt Dottie walked out. "night Aunt Dottie." Luci said, sleepily.

Soon Luci was getting ready for bed. She was all dressed and ready to sleep in her tank top and pajama pants when the door cracked open. "Luciana?" She heard a female voice call. "Y-yes?" Luci responded.

Freda and Anna gracefully glided through the doorway. The two had a dreamy smile. "Hello." Luci said a little shakily. "Dear, we have come to finish the conversation from earlier." Freda smiled.

Luci nodded. Freda and Anna sat on either side of her on the bed. Luci found it hard to relax. "although Frederick may frown upon your relationship with Gregory, I would like you to know that I approve of it." Freda said.

Luci relaxed, "I, honestly don't know what I would do without him." A tear fell from Luci's closed eyes. "How romantic." Anna said. "You have been through a lot, I can tell. Why don't you tell us about it, dear?" Freda asked.

"A few months my sister and I were at school, on London where we used to live. My mother was a renowned lawyer. She worked to hard…all the time. Lavinia and I didn't really appreciate how hard she worked. But then one day when we came home from school we found her slumped over on her desk. We didn't know that she'd had a stroke. She died the very next day." Luci said.

"How horrible!" Anna exclaimed. Luci nodded. "My aunt and uncle said they would take the two of us in. I was grateful for that. Everything seemed to be in shambles when we moved here. My life was, I thought, in ruins. My ex boyfriend had cheated on me for my best friend, and they wouldn't let me forget it."

"Cheated?" Freda asked. "They had committed an infidelity when we were still together." Luci explained. "Oh." Freda said. Luci was still crying. "They wouldn't stop talking about it to me. They would tell me how worthless I was, how ugly, how stupid. That he never loved me, I guess he didn't. and then I my aunt told me to watch over Tony while they were gone at a party that night. And that was the night that Rudolph and Gregory went into Tony's room. Gregory snuck away while Rudolph, as weak as he was tried to fly. I sent Vinny and Tony to find Rudolph while I looked for Gregory." Luci laughed.

"Gregory seemed more dangerous than Rudolph did at the time. So I decided that I should be the one to find him. That night he and Rudolph had to stay here, Rudolph in Tony's trunk and Gregory in my closet. Ever since then Gregory has visited me at night when Rudolph also came to talk to Tony." Luci said, she was happier now. She decided to leave out the incident in the closet out.

"now that Gregory has found someone that keeps him going through these nights. I see no reason to forbid this, even if you are mortal." Freda sighed. "Thank you Freda." Luci said. "it's so romantic! Gregory has finally found the one he loves. Yet she is mortal." Anna was going on about how romantic it was.

'Freda reminds me of my mom. They are both so kind and caring.' Luci thought to herself. "You should get your sleep, Luciana. We shall see you soon." Freda left with Anna. "time for bed." Luci whispered, easily drifting to sleep, floating into oblivion.

Luci felt like she was being watched when she awoke. She could tell it was still nighttime, but nearing morning. She cracked her eyes open. Gregory was lying by her asleep on her bed.

'he's probably still mad at me…whatever he'll get over it.' She thought. 'maybe I should take off his muzzle and straight jacket.' Luci thought.

"Gregory? Wake up." She tried to shake him awake. "Maybe he's ticklish." Luci whispered. "Don't even think about it." Gregory said dangerously, without opening his eyes. Luci giggled.

"You want this straight jacket and muzzle off or not?" Luci asked. "Hell yes." Gregory sat up so Luci could untie his restraints.

"If I untie you do you promise not to kill me?" Luci asked before she was going to untie him. "No promises." Gregory sounded a little irritated. "okay then, but if you kill me then you wont be invited to my funeral, as I said earlier." Luci teased.

"Fine I wont kill you. Maybe just torment you…" Gregory murmured. "What's that? I cant hear you." Luci said. "I said I wont kill you." Gregory spoke up. "Good. Then I will untie you." Luci took off his muzzle and straightjacket.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Gregory was free he nearly exploded. "I said I wouldn't kill you, but I didn't say I wouldn't scold and lecture you on your foolish act back at the tomb." Gregory said dangerously. Luci bit her lip.

"What exactly did I do that was foolish" cause I fail to see the foolishness in it." Luci asked. Gregory took hold of her bandaged hand. "You punched that light. I heard you scream." Gregory said, worried.

"I'm fine Gregory. don't worry. Aunt Dottie and I got it taken care of." Luci said, trying to reassure him. Gregory sighed. "I know I worry too much but I cant help it, Luciana you know I love you." Gregory looked her straight in the eyes.

Luci looked a little surprised. "I-I love you too, Gregory." She responded. Gregory smirked. "your mother had a word with me earlier. And…she doesn't forbid our relationship like your father does." Luci informed him.

Gregory's face softened of all worry and sadness. "That's good." He said a little absently. Luci laid her head in his lap. "Just don't worry. Everything will turn out okay in the end." She didn't really know all that was going to happen but she thought it would help for her to say that.

"I think so too." Gregory whispered. Luci smiled a little when he began to stroke her hair. "I have to leave soon, but I can stay until you fall asleep." Gregory sighed. "That's all I wish." Luci smiled.

Luci happily laid there with Gregory until her breathing slowed. Soon she was asleep. Gregory really didn't want to leave, but he had to. He untangled himself from her, tucked her in and snuck back downstairs.

'she's right. Everything will be okay in the end. If its not okay then it's not the end.' he thought before he fell back asleep in the cellar.

"Come on Luci! Time to wake up!" Aunt Dottie's sunny voice rang through the room. "How can you always be so cheerful _every morning_?" Luci asked as she pulled the covers over her head.

"You said you wanted to go with Tony to work with your uncle didn't you?" Aunt Dottie asked. "Well yea but its Saturday." Luci tried to make up an excuse.

Soon Luci was up and ready to go in her blue knee high converse, black skinny jeans and blue t-shirt that had a pair of scissors on it holding a hammer. Next to the scissors were a piece of paper all cut up and a rock in shambles. The shirt said. 'I say divide and conquer!'

Luci carefully put on the necklace Gregory had given her, she tightened it so it looked like a choker. Thought the color didn't exactly match it looked good with whatever she wore.

"Luci! Are you ready yet?" Uncle Bob's voice bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" Luci replied, grabbing her jacket that contained her Ipod and cell phone. "Okay! Lets go!" Luci tried to seem ecstatic through her fatigue.

As they drove to the castle-like manor Luci realized that Aaron might be there. Luckily she's kept one of the pictures of her and Gregory in her pocket.

They neared the manor in their green car. Luci, Vinny and Tony stood behind Bob. "Lord McAshton!" Bob greeted a man in a brown outfit. Luci thought it was weird that he was wearing shorts and socks pulled up to the hems of the shorts. It looked weird.

The man looked up from his work and strode over to where the trio stood. "I'd like you to meet my son Tony and my nieces Luciana and Lavinia." Bob said with a smile.

"finally, little Tony Thompson." Lord McAshton stood in front of them. He had a red bow tie on. 'he looks like my old history teacher.' Luci thought. "Lets feel that firm American grip." McAshton said, holding out his hand. Luci spotted the Rookery's old, red truck rolling down the drive. She elbowed Tony. "Rookery." She whispered.

They two of them backed behind Bob. "Shake Lord McAshton's hand." He urged. Tony quickly shook it. It was so pitiful that it was almost laughable.

"Tony, Vinny Luci are very excited to hear about your family history." Bob continued. "uh, not right now I'm not." Tony shook as the Rookery climbed out of his truck rigged with all kinds of vampire hunting material.

McAshton said something that Luci couldn't process. She was really afraid of what might happen if the Rookery found the two. He would obviously recognize them.

Lord McAshton looked behind him at the Rookery who was smoking yet another cigar. "You'll have to excuse me." McAshton said as he turned away. Uncle bob's smile faded.

Bob began to walk, Luci, Vinny and Tony hiding behind him. "Tony, Luci you two stay away from that guy. He's crazy." He warned. "Believe me. We know." Luci murmured.

Rookery and McAshton walked into the manor. Luci and Tony and Vinny snuck away from Bob to follow them. Their footsteps echoed through the manor. Luci was surprised that nobody turned to see who was making the noise.

"But he was no mortal man." Luci caught one of the two men saying as they hid behind a wardrobe. A picture of a woman Luci faintly remembered. They saw it in their vision. The stone of Attamon rested on her chest.

"His name was Von, Von Sackville-Bagg." Rookery went on. "A vampire," he continued. "Elizabeth was taken by this Von and became a vampire herself." He said. "Then what?" Rookery asked. "our family staked her." McAshton said it as if it wasn't a horrid act.

"A warm-hearted bunch aren't you." Rookery teased. "You of all people should understand!" McAshton was defensive. "I'm joking my lord. I would've done the same myself." Rookery reassured. "So where's she buried?" Rookery asked. "Why?" McAshton asked.

"We want to know if she's walking around," Rookery said, "if I was a McAshton I wouldn't want her looking for me." He continued, "How do you like your steak my lord?" Rookery teased. 'he sure does talk a lot.' Luci thought. By the bored look on Vinny's face she could tell she was thinking the same thing. "Oh dear." McAshton gasped.

The trio followed Rookery and McAshton through the courtyard. by accident they bumped into The two youngest McAshton boys. All of them screamed, except for Luci who was looked for any sign of Aaron.

"You're blocking the Lord of the Underworld!" Tony held his jacket up to look like wings. Luci began to snicker. The two boy's eyes were wide. "w-we didn't mean to!" The older boy stuttered. Tony hissed.

"I want you to crawl back to your room, get under the bed, and stay there!" Tony pointed behind him. "Yes Lord Underworld." The younger one said as they inched away.

Then the boys began running. "I said crawl!" Tony yelled. The boys immediately dropped to their knees. Satisfied, Tony led the two sisters through the gate. They came upon a large tomb. McAshton was having trouble opening the door. Rookery looked disappointed with McAshton. Then Rookery kicked the door open.

Upon entering the tomb and coming across a bridge-like structure they heard a drill, or saw. Peering down they saw Rookery trying to open a casket made of stone.

Rookery handed McAshton a stake and a hammer. Tension filled the air as Rookery opened the casket. McAshton fumbled with the stake and hammer, not knowing what to do with them. To their disappointment, nobody was in their. Just petrified cloves of garlic.

"She was moved." Rookery said in disbelief. "but no one's been down here since mother died." McAshton said. Luci didn't realize it but Tony and Vinny were leaning on the century old bars, it was sure to break.

Rookery smashed a clove of garlic. "I'm talking about centuries ago, my lord. And judging with what I see, this tomb was just here for show. She's in an unmarked grave wrapped in chains with a wooden stake through her ribs." Rookery looked over at McAshton.

"Why?" McAshton asked. "Well do you really want your mum to be buried next to a vampire?" Rookery inquired. The bar Tony was leaning on became loose. "No, no I love mother. She always smelled of gardenias." McAshton said, worriedly. "Shut up." Rookery spat.

Tony began to fall. in a reflex, he grabbed onto Vinny. Luci nearly screamed. 'oh my God.' she mouthed. They paid no more attention to the conversation going on below them.

Tony and Vinny were dangling from a loose bar, sure to fall. Luci was trying to find a way to pull them up without letting Rookery or McAshton know. Then, the bar gave way and Tony and Vinny plummeted into the tomb.

"Little vampires!" Rookery spat. Luci was going to have to do something. Rookery grabbed onto Tony, who bit him. "you've made your bed! Now you can sleep in it!" Rookery shouted, putting the cover on the tomb.

"No! No!" Tony and Vinny shouted. "You cant do that! It's murder!" McAshton was bewildered. "Let me out!" Tony's voice came muffled from the tomb.

"He's just a boy, Thompson's son and niece." McAshton tried to reason with Rookery. "He's one of them. I've seen 'em all together slithering in the night. Speaking of which, where is the eldest Sackville-bagg's girlfriend?" Rookery looked up at Luci who stood, frozen with wide eyes. Rookery chased after her.

Luci screamed, but wasn't fast enough. Rookery caught her. "Let go!" she screamed. Rookery slung her, kicking and screaming, over his shoulder.

"Somebody help me!" Luci screamed as she was thrown into another casket. The last light she saw had Rookery's smiling face in it.

Luci was terribly claustrophobic. The tomb made it worse. She began to hyperventilate. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm going to die here." She said to herself.

The air began to thin. Luci closed her eyes, hoping someone would save her. 'please, somebody help me.' Luci thought. She was still crying. Then she heard it. "Luciana!" A male voice called.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tony's calling! He might be in danger!" Anna awoke Rudolph. That woke him up. He poked his head out of the box he currently resided in. "Maybe he's found the stone!" Rudolph supposed.

"Lets go." Rudolph whispered. "oh, the drama!" Anna was going to get carried away again, but Rudolph shushed her. "oh, dear! The sun!" Anna exclaimed. "Daylight or not, we must go." Rudolph grabbed a helmet and Gregory popped out of a basket, out of his muzzle and straightjacket. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Tony's in trouble, you stay here." Rudolph tried to close the basket, But Gregory refused.

"Luciana might be in trouble. I've got to go." Gregory threw on a cloak and helmet, grabbed the amulet from around Frederick's neck, and ran outside to join Rudolph and Anna. "I told you to stay in the cellar!" Rudolph said. "Since when does my little brother get to boss me around?" Gregory asked.

The trio paced through the yard. "Tony!" They heard Bob's stern voice. "What do you mean running off like that?" He asked. "Today you had me worried sick." Rudolph shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be Tony. "well that's not goo-," bob paused. "Well, I suppose this is Rudolph under here." He said, poking the helmet Rudolph wore. Rudolph nodded. "okay, well this isn't your fault, Rudolph. But when you get home tonight Tony Thompson we're having a serious talk." Anna nodded.

"And I suppose you are?" bob asked Gregory. "Gregory." He responded. "Who?" He asked. "Luciana's boyfriend. Tony convinced us to play a new game." Gregory covered up for Luciana and Lavinia. "Okay, that solved the next problem." Bob dismissed them. The three of them ran toward the McAshton tomb.

Anna and Rudolph opened the tomb that held Tony and Vinny. "Tony? Are you alright?" Anna asked. "Yeah!" Tony wasn't really freaked out. Vinny latched onto Rudolph and refused to let go. She was also afraid of the dark.

"Luciana!" Gregory called. Luci opened her eyes slightly. Nobody was there. "Please! Somebody help me!" Luci was hysterical. Gregory ran toward where he heard Luci's pleading come from.

The lid slid away easily. There were no air holes in the lid. Luci was suffocating. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Gregory. In an instant she was in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "I'm claustrophobic." Luci explained. "What?" Gregory asked. "I can't handle being in tight spaces." She further explained. "oh…okay." Gregory carried her over to Rudolph, Anna, Vinny, and Tony.

"I'm going to make the call." Gregory informed them. Rudolph nodded. The four turned away into a long, dark hallway. Vinny was clinging to Rudolph, who wasn't complaining.


	9. Chapter 9

**once again I own absolutely nothing, not the characters, not hardly any of the dialogue, except Vinny and Luci^^ which are mine! THAAANK YOOU! I AM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS REVIEWED! To tell you the truth I was sort of not going to continue…I had run out of ideas, I do that all the time. And I hate it, I usually only write when I'm in the mood, and so I am today because I feel emotional, I had a VERY bad day today. But I'm okay now I got my music on and I'm set^^. So anyways, on with the story. **

Gregory flew with Luci over the many fields of Scotland. 'this may be the end.' Luci thought. 'I hope these efforts weren't in vain.' she continued.

"What if Tony cant find it?" Luci asked, as Gregory sat her down on a rock. "Everything's going to be okay in the end, if its not okay, then its not the end." Gregory quoted. He took an amulet from around his neck and began swinging it around the air. It made a whistling noise.

Freda looked in the basket-like chest that Gregory had been asleep in to find that he had freed himself from the straightjacket and muzzle. "Gone, all of them." Frederick said, still weak from his encounter with Rookery the other day. "They could have gone to the cliffs." Freda announced. She put down the muzzle and straightjacket she was holding. "Tonight's the night. Mortality beckoned." She continued. Frederick seemed to notice that his amulet was missing, he began to search for it.

"Gregory, he's stolen the amulet." Frederick said as Freda walked over to where he was lying. "he will crush our hopes." Frederick said something about Gregory mocking him. "no, that treachery is beyond him. If he has taken the amulet he's going to make the call." Freda said, sitting down by Frederick.

"Then we should go to the cliff too." Frederick sat up. "I'm still very weak. I would fall from the sky if I flew." He continued. "we'll find a way." Freda smiled.

Suddenly panicked voices sounded from the first floor of the house. The two vampires look up. They seemed to have the same idea, they both hurried outside.

"I'm calling the cops, of the coppers or whatever you call them here." Dottie picked up the phone. "bobbies." Bob corrected her. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Bob hurried to answer it.

He was in a trance-like state when he opened the door to see Freda, smiling almost sleepily in the door. "I'm Freda Sackville-Bagg." She said. Bob's eyes widened. "That's…wonderful."

"Rudolph's mother," Freda continued. "I'm sure you're worried about Tony." She finished. "Tony?" Bob was mentally gone. "your son." Freda said. "We know who he is we want to know where he-" She stopped talking when Frederick walked behind Freda. "Tony is going to the cliff with Rudolph and Anna, to watch the comet." Frederick informed her.

"Anna?" Dottie questioned. "our daughter. Dare I say your charming young man has cast quite a spell on her." Frederick said as he walked closer to Dottie. "well we think he's charming." Dottie said. "Frederick Sackville-Bagg at your service." Frederick took Dottie's hand in his.

"How about it Bob? Want to see a comet?" Dottie asked, not taking her eyes off of Frederick. "Sure." He answered, also not taking his eyes off of Freda.

"Are we supposed to be in costume like you guys?" Bob asked. "Costume?" Frederick and Freda asked. "uh, a Shakespearean aristocratic." Bob was cut off. "we are not in costume of an aristocrat. I am an aristocrat." Frederick said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"okay, whatever.'' Bob said. "We should hurry, its urgent." Freda said. "Urgent?" Dottie asked. "well the comet is near" Freda continued. "oh." Dottie said.

"where's your car?" Bob asked. "We flew." Frederick said. "lets take yours." Freda said in her moony voice. Frederick snapped and the front door swung shut with a loud thud.

Just as they reached the car, another car pulled up honking repeatedly. Freda and Frederick backed away from the car as it parked.

"hold on Thompson, I've got a job for you!" McAshton said running out of his car with a stake and a an axe. "you might now like it and we didn't like it 300 years ago but we did it. That's the point." He said taking the axe.

"use the blunt end of the axe, one, two, three." He made a weird noise and held his hands up in the air. He recomposed himself. "its over." He continued.

"wait, what are you talking about?" Bob asked. "you have to drive the stake through Tony's heart." McAshton said. "oh my God!" Dottie exclaimed at the horrific suggestion. "he's already dead. He's a vampire. It's not easy to hear but your son's a blood-sucking fiend." McAshton said.

Bob had his hands on his hips, angrily. "okay, don't worry. I'll handle this." Bob said, looking back at his wife and the two vampires that he didn't know were vampires. He turned back to McAshton who said, "Take them." Holding out the axe and stake. "you'll thank me in the morning." He said.

"I've had enough of you people and all your vampire B.S." Bob was very upset. "don't call Tony a vampire ever again. And how dare you embarrass me and my wife in front of our guests!" Bob pointed to Frederick and Freda. "these are aristocrats." Bob finished.

"Aristocrats?" McAshton said, putting on his monocle. "yes, my lord," Frederick said, stepping in for Bob. "Tony happens to my son, Rudolph's best friends. Robert is right. Tony's no vampire." Frederick said. "Now drop that axe, and take your leave." Frederick sneered.

McAshton dropped the axe. "yeah, take your leave or you'll be building your own golf course buddy." When bob said it, it didn't end up sounding as heroic as when Frederick said it. "Alright. I'm leaving." McAshton threw the stake behind him and burnt his hand on the car when he walked by it to get in it.

"you hear that Dottie? I told him to take his leave." Bob said. "you were wonderful." Dottie patted him on the back. "come, the comet." Freda urged. Frederick opened the door for Dottie. "My lady." He said, courteously.

Tony, Vinny, Anna, and Rudolph trudged through a tunnel. "Come on guys, we have to keep moving." He said. Rudolph and Anna stayed behind while Tony kept going and Vinny still clung to Rudolph.

"We can't go any further." Anna said. "Why not?" Tony asked. "There's something ahead. Some kind of curse." Anna continued. "you'll have to go first, Tony dearest." Anna said.

Tony turned around and continued toward the burial place of Elizabeth and Von Sackville-Bagg. "if you two are staying here. So am I." Vinny said, still a little scared.

"I found it!" Tony yelled. "go see what it is!" Anna replied. "But be careful!" She said as Tony neared the tomb. "There's something written here. Caveat vamptor." Tony sounded out the words written in a foreign language. "let the vampire beware. it's a curse." Rudolph said.

"Stupid chains! Break! Break! Come on!" Tony tried to break the centuries old chains. "we need a miracle." Tony said as he gave up. Then dirt came crumbling from the ceiling.

A drill slowly descended and broke the chains. "oh no." Rudolph said. "oh yes!" Tony exclaimed. "Yes! The curse is gone! Yes!" Tony was happy that they could now open the tomb.


	10. Chapter 10

They all took off the chains. "let's try to lift it. One, two, three pull." Anna said as they pulled off the cover of the tomb holding Elizabeth and Von. "it's Elizabeth." Tony said once the cover was off. "uncle Von!" Rudolph exclaimed.

"Father's right, he did come here." Rudolph said. "oh, how romantic!" Anna exclaimed. "Their love, preserved forever!" she continued as Tony grabbed the chain that should have held the stone of Attamon.

"The stone isn't here." Tony said with disappointment. He began to shiver and see a vision of two people, a man and a woman running, chased by a mob. Tony recognized them as Von and Elizabeth. Von got staked before Elizabeth. She ran up the stairs into the room that Tony occupied currently.

She broke the amulet off the chain and hid it in the floorboards of his room before she was found and staked.

Tony snapped out of his vision. "the stone is in my room! No wonder I had those dreams!" Tony exclaimed. Then the whistling of the call became prominent. "you go to the cliffs. We'll get the stone." Rudolph said to Anna and Vinny. "okay." The two ran off.

On their way to the cliff Freda and Frederick heard the call. "Darling do you hear?" Freda asked. "hear what?" Dottie questioned. "The call." Freda informed. "it's Gregory, our eldest son. He's calling the clan." Frederick said. 'this just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' Dottie thought.

"Hi Anna! Hi Vinny!" Luci said when Anna and Vinny came into view. they sat down next to her. "Tony knows where the stone is!" Anna exclaimed. "Really?" Luci was happy. "that's wonderful!" She hugged Anna as a car drove up.

"Mother, Father!" Anna got up and ran towards them. "we found uncle Von's grave…I mean Tony found it. And he knows where the stone is!" She was elated.

"He and Rudolph are after it now." Anna continued. "May their quest be fruitful." Frederick said dismissively as he walked past Luci and over to Gregory. "Thank you Gregory." Frederick said with a smile, which made Gregory smile which made Luci and the rest of them smile. Gregory put more effort into making the call.

Bats began to show up. Luci looked a little frightened. They crowded around the car where Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob were. "uh…Freda? I think they want to eat my aunt and uncle." Vinny said, pointing to the car.

Frederick noticed too and walked over to the car. "leave them alone, their friends." Frederick said. Then the other vampire's hostility vanished as they paid them no mind and walked away.

The comet neared the moon. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob got out of their car. "Aunt Dottie! Uncle Bob!" Vinny and Luci ran to their side.

"How did you two get here?" Aunt Dottie asked. "we wanted to help." Luci said with a smile. "so I hear that Gregory is here. May we meet him?" Dottie asked. Luci smiled as Gregory was instantly at her side.

"you know you cant scare me like that anymore. I got used to it." Luci said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I guess I will have to find something else to scare you then." Gregory laughed.

"its nice to finally meet you Gregory." Dottie said. Gregory smiled. "its nice to meet you too. I have heard to much about you." Gregory was being polite.

"Honey, who is Gregory?" Bob asked Dottie. "Luci's boyfriend." She whispered back. Luci giggled. "what happened to…what's his name…Sterling?" Bob asked. A low growl ripped through Gregory's throat.

"That undeserving rat still has yet to get what's coming to him." Gregory spat. "Sterling and Gregory and Hannah, (Luci's ex best friend who cheated with Sterling) got into a bit of a fight…" Luci explained.

"Well what happened?" Dottie asked. "Luciana was upset and I asked her what happened. It turned out that that bastard _Sterling _cheated on her with her best friend. So I had a little talk with him." He smiled, devilishly. "Gregory, _really _detests Sterling." Luci said. "I see." Dottie sighed.

They waited, and waited and the comet still came closer to the moon. Finally, Frederick turned to his clan. "After all of our wandering, all of our waiting I have left our fate in the hands of two small boys and their cousins." He said. "its all my fault I wont even ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it." Frederick turned away.

'have some faith.' Luci thought. "Tony's near." Anna said after a while. "Where?" Dottie asked. Anna pointed up in the sky. "there." She said.

Tony came flying down the cliffs with Rudolph. "TOOONY POOOWER!" He yelled. "Oh my God!" both Bob and Dottie exclaimed at the sight of Tony flying.

"That's Rudolph for you!" Vinny smiled. Tony ran up to Frederick. "I think you've been looking for this." He said as he held up wit amulet. Cries of joy were heard amongst the vampire clan.

"The stone!" Frederick was in disbelief. "Thank you my friend." At this point everyone was smiling. Luci was almost crying. "Stupid hormones." She said.

"Tony!" Dottie had her arms held open as Tony ran into them. "Mom! Dad!" he was sure happy, and so was everyone else.

"The Stone of Attamon is ours!" Frederick exclaimed. The vampires cried in joy. Frederick held the amulet up, it began to spin rapidly. He chanted words in a foreign language, that nobody human understood.

The five humans backed away from the vampires to let them have their ritual in peace. Then, a beam of bright red light shone from the moon onto the amulet.

The light was blocked out by a huge flying object. "No!" Luci shouted. "Tony! it's the Rookery!" Luci already knew. "Hey, that's my blimp!" Bob said. Murmurs arose from the vampire clan.

Just as Luci though the Rookery appeared with his light up cross, screaming his head off. He kicked the stone from Frederick's grasp. The amulet flew into Rookery's hand. "Mom! Dad!" Tony exclaimed.

"I'll send all you straight to Hell!" Rookery waved around his fancy cross. "Alright! that's it!" Bob took his apron and handed it to Tony as he ran toward Rookery.

Bob punched his in the face. "GO UNCLE BOB!" Luci shouted at the top of her lungs. The Dottie came along. Rookery tried to hold up his cross, thinking once again it would do something to a non-vampire. "I don't think so." Aunt Dottie pushed the cross away and punched him in his lower region.

The amulet flew out of his hands. "Catch it Tony!" Someone yelled. Tony went flying trying to catch the amulet. Tony caught it and the blimp was flying away. Bob pushed Rookery off of the steep cliff, everything was hopefully okay.

"The ceremony!" Frederick bellowed calling everyone's attention back to the ceremony. "Tony! You know what we want! Wish it!" Anna yelled. "You have to wish it! Now!" Rudolph finished for her.

Tony held up the amulet and closed his eyes. The beam once again fell on the amulet. Luci was standing far behind them with Vinny, Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob. Everybody cleared the way for Tony.

Huge puffs of smoke enveloped the vampires. They smiled. Their long journey had finally ended. But poor Luci was in silent tears. "I'm going to miss you, Gregory." She whispered. Though she doubted he could hear her, he turned back and smiled.

Then, she heard something. 'everything's okay in the end…' the voice faded. They were gone and the sky returned to the dark blue of the night. Tony and Vinny stared in disbelief. Their friends were gone.

Tony ran to the edge of the cliff and Luci fell to her knees. None of them said anything. Bob and Dottie followed them after a while, standing behind the trio that helped the vampire clan regain their mortality that they so longed for.

"What did you wish for?" Bob asked, gently. Tony said nothing but a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Luci stood up, wiping the teats from her face and neck area. She looked up at them.

"someone once told me that everything will be okay in the end. He said that if its not okay, then its not the end." She told Vinny and Tony.

They two smiled grimly at Luci through their tears. As they rode home that night, Luci had some time to think. More time than she had ever had to think since she'd moved to Scotland.

That voice rang in her ears. 'yes, this is only the beginning.' she thought, just to comfort herself. She knew that things would be harder from now on. Gregory did ease most of her pain. And now that he was gone she was…more vulnerable to that. But she'd manage somehow.

**hold up peoples! This is NOT the end! I still have yet to write it, what do you guys think about there being an alternate ending? I'm not sure about it yet…but I just might write one IF you guys review, this isn't that last chapter. I have more than this, plus I don't like sad endings. I mean I guess this would be a good ending, but I want it to end differently. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can^^ you know, its hard to write a bunch of stuff and still be able to see daylight once in a while lol. don't worry my friends as Gregory says 'its always okay in the end, if it's not okay, then it's not the end.' what you think of that?^^ sigh, I still only own Luciana and Vinny, I **_**wish **_**that I owned Gregory but…that's only a dream^^**


	11. Chapter 11

"Luci! Time for school!" Aunt Dottie's voice rang happily once again through Luci's desolate room. "I'm awake." Luci said with disappointment. "you didn't sleep again?" Dottie asked. Luci shook her head no.

Luci's life took a turn for the worse since Gregory left. No sleep, no happiness. Luci was a hollow shell of who she used to be and it drove everyone nuts.

The truth was that none of the kids were the same but Tony took everything better than Vinny and Luci did. Luci certainly was the worst off. In her mind, Gregory's leaving was the end of the world.

Luci got up out of her bed. She ached all over. It was like the flu magnified several times. She sleepily got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast, wincing when the bright light hit her dilated pupils.

Luci never played her music anymore, she put all her instruments away. They were now in her closet collecting whatever dust fell onto them.

"Good morning." She greeted the family. "good morning." Tony grumbled. Vinny just grunted. Bob and Dottie were off somewhere else.

Luci lazily took a piece of bread out of the cabinet and began eating it. "looks like I'm driving you two to school today." Luci said as they got into the car. As they were driving down the road, silently Vinny spoke up. "Luci? Will they ever come back?" She asked. Luci knew what she was talking about, its been the only thing on her mind.

"I don't know." She replied. "but remember what I told you two." They knew Gregory's saying by heart now. They'd spent that night after the ceremony together in Vinny's room, discussing it all.

Its not like the Sackville-Bagg family never existed. Luci still had the pictures, the scars, and all the memories to prove that they were indeed real. And nobody in the Thompson family would deny that they were. They'd obviously known them personally.

Luci dropped the younger two at their elementary school and proceeded to drive to her high school. 'I feel truly alone now.' she thought. She'd not made any friends. Only enemies. Aaron was constantly badgering her. On top of that his girlfriend, Mary would not leave her alone.

"Collins!" She heard a male voice yell as she walked down the deserted hallway after school was over. "What the hell do you want this time McAshton." She sneered. He matched his pace with hers.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie with me tonight." He asked. "don't you and Mary have something to do?" She asked with a frown. "Actually no, we're over." He confirmed.

"What?" She asked. "I said Mary and I are over." He enunciated. "I-I cant…" Luci said. "Is this about your ex boyfriend Gregory?" he asked. "no! I just have a thing tonight with my family…" Luci said as she walked to her car. School was finally over, it was Friday. 'thank God no more Mary and Aaron. And only a few more weeks to go until summer.' she thought as she drove away.

'I need to replace these.' she thought, picking on the gauze over her wrists. Nobody knew about what she'd done. Thankfully.

Luci's phone rang. "Shit!" She exclaimed when she saw who it was. "What do you want Hannah?" She spat. "guess what Luci?" Hannah said. "_what_?" She asked. "I am moving. To…Scotland. Isn't that just great?" She gloated.

"Good for you. Now if you are going to be in the same country as me I have some advice for you." Luci said. "and what would that be?" Hannah asked too sweetly. "stay away from my house, my family and my _Gregory._" Luci pretended Gregory was still there. "ooh I don't know if that will work out. You see, Gregory sounds pretty sexy…I don't know…" Hannah said.

"you had better or I will claw out your pathetic throat." Luci threatened. "ooh, is that a threat or a promise?" Hannah asked. "both." Luci hung up. "this is going to be the worst year of my _life!_" Luci yelled as she pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school.

"Hi guys, did you have a good day at school?" she asked. Vinny nodded along with Tony. "how did you do on your math test today?" Luci asked Tony. "I got a 76." He said sadly. "Well that's no good." Luci sighed.

"Tony you really need to focus, we spent weeks studying for that." Luci said as they drove through the fields. Dottie and Bob weren't around all that much anymore. Luci didn't exactly know why. She just figured that they got tired of them being sad all the time so they avoided them as much as possible, which made sense.

"Luci, tonight can we watch some scary movies?" Vinny asked. "well since its Friday I guess we can find some on Netflix." She supposed.

"I think we should try and get over this. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob don't want to be around us because we are so sad all the time." Luci sighed. "how?" Tony asked. "just try and act happy when we get home, like we were before they left." Luci said.

"but that's hard!" Vinny exclaimed. "I know, just please try. This is really as hard on Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob as much as it is on us." She reasoned with them.

They got out of the car and tried to smile. "Hi mom! Hi dad!" Tony smiled and ran into his mom's arms. "hi honey, did you three have a good day?" Dottie asked. "yeah! We had a party at school today!" Vinny exclaimed. "I got asked to the movies…I didn't accept but apparently I'm not a total freak." Luci did have a crappy day but she tried to look on the bright side. Aunt Dottie smiled. "That's good." She looked at Bob quizzically who just shrugged.

"Vinny wanted us to watch some movies tonight. Is that okay?" Luci asked. "sure, just don't stay up too long, we're going to the market tomorrow. Bright and early. And no scary movies." Aunt Dottie called as they walked down the hallway.

"something's up with them, and not the usual." Dottie said to Bob once they were out of earshot. "I know, they haven't laughed once in about three months." Bob replied. "I just wish they'd come back, for all our sakes." Dottie sighed. "nothing's been the same since the Sackville-Baggs left." She continued.

"Luci stays in her room, she put away all her musical instruments that she used to play all the time. She keeps it so dark in there. And remember that necklace she used to always wear? Its gone. And her eyes…she just looks so broken, Bob. What should we do?" she asked.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Vinny doesn't even smile anymore, neither does Tony. But Luci seems to have it the worst. Lets just hope that they are over it." Bob said.

"Okay so what do you guys want to watch? And no scary movies." Luci said. "ooh lets watch Alice in Wonderland!" Vinny shouted. "okay just don't yell." Luci grabbed the Alice in Wonderland case and popped it into the DVD player.

Not 30 minutes into the movie Luci fell asleep. It wasn't very restful but it was sleep all the same. It felt so good to fall into the oblivion that was sleep.

When Luci awoke she was still on the couch, it was around 3 AM. Tony had his head on her shoulder and Vinny's head was in her lap. "Tony, Vinny. Time for bed." She whispered. They didn't wake up.

"Tony. Vinny." She said louder this time. "What?" she hear Tony's muffled voice. "its time for you two to go to bed." Luci said. "okay." Tony and Vinny lazily got up and walked up the stairs.

Vinny almost tripped on the top step. "be careful, Vinny." Luci said. They all trudged into their rooms like zombies, except without the moaning.

For once Luci was tired. But she knew she wouldn't dream tonight. She didn't dream anymore. To put it simply things were turned upside down by the Sackville-Baggs leaving. None of them knew how to get over it. It was like a hole had been burrowed through each of their hearts. Something had to happen. Something had to turn everything around. Life can't continue so desolate and depressed like the way they felt after they left.

Luci still hung on those last words Gregory had said to her. She waited, and waited but nothing ever happened. Her mind was clouded. Nothing really mattered anymore. At least not to Luci. She missed him, her heart ached to see him once more.

Luci stretched across her bed yawned. 'I think I might actually get some sleep tonight.' she thought. And she was right. Although, once again it wasn't restful she was grateful that she was unconscious for that night.

"Luci, are you awake honey? Did you get any sleep?" Aunt Dottie asked her, not opening the curtains this time like she always did. Luci sat up. "yeah, I slept…all night actually." Luci yawned.

"okay well, that's good. Get dressed. We are going to the market today. Vinny and Tony are also going." Dottie left downstairs.

Luci was feeling a bit better today. She never felt like this for three months. She decided that maybe just for today she would wear the necklace. She wasn't sure why but something told her to.

Luci found a pair of red skinny jeans and a shirt that had a motorcycle on it that said 'born to ride.' she needed to find something to cover her arms, not just because it was chilly out but because if Aunt Dottie saw the cuts she would kill her.

Luci dug through a bunch of clothes and found a red jacket. 'perfect.' she thought. Luci walked into her bathroom and took off the gauze around her wrists. Now that she was more conscious she thought. 'did I really do _all _that?' the cuts were far worse than she thought they were when she'd inflicted them.

A few huge band aids and a bunch of Neosporin and some gauze later she was all ready to leave. Luci pulled on her jacket and ran downstairs.

"Morning." She said more cheerful than usual. "since when are you this cheerful?" Uncle Bob asked. "since…now." Luci bit her lip.

"okay just don't use all that energy up." Aunt Dottie said as she handed Luci some toast. Vinny and Tony usually had some cereal for breakfast. Vinny liked captain crunch and Tony liked cocoa puffs, which Luci never understood.

Driving to the market everything was quiet. Aunt Dottie put on some music, which Luci didn't like so she ended up listening to her Ipod all the way there.

Parking was really hard to find at the market. "why cant they just have regular grocery stores?" Vinny complained. "because the food at the grocery store isn't home grown." Aunt Dottie explained.

"but still wouldn't that be easier?" She asked. "no it would actually be more expensive to have a bunch of large grocery stores than to have small markets where families can benefit from growing their own food and selling it to families they know instead of having a big business making a million dollar store and selling things for more than they bought them. This is called cutting out the middleman." Luci tried to explain to Vinny.

"I don't get it." Vinny said. "look, a farmer makes food to sell right? Well here in Scotland the farmer sells his food directly to the people buying them instead of selling it to a company like Wal-Mart who raises the price of the food that the farmer sold to them so that they can make a profit. Do you get it now?" Luci asked.

"I think so." Luci could tell that Vinny was still a little confused. "there, we got a parking space." Uncle Bob sighed. "but its so far away!" Tony whined. "It's better than not finding one." Bob said. "Lets just get our groceries." Dottie said, starting on the long walk to the market.

"Luci, do you need anymore apples?" Dottie asked. "oh, sure." Luci wasn't paying any attention. There was a red moving truck parked beside a large house that was recently sold. Two thoughts went through Luci's mind. 'its either Hannah…or them…' she thought. Tony stopped playing with his yo-yo and stared, so did Vinny.

Two smaller children about Tony and Vinny's age came into view. One was a girl wearing a pink dress and the other was a boy in a red shirt.

Luci's eyes bulged out of her head. "Tony, I think that's Rudolph and Anna." She whispered. He already knew they were. 'they came back.' Luci thought.

Tony ran off after looking to see if Dottie and Bob were watching. "Hey!" he called to the two children. "its me, Tony!" He said, excited. Luci walked over to Vinny and Tony.

The girl was picking flowers looked up along with the boy. Neither of them seemed to recognize any of them. They turned to leave. Luci's heart dropped with disappointment.

Then, Tony remembered something. He began to whistle. After a few failed attempts he finally got it. The two stopped at the gate and turned back when Tony finally got the whistle right.

Luci's heart was pounding. 'he could be here.' she thought. The two children smiled. Then a man in black, Frederick and a woman in a red coat, Freda walked from behind the gate.

And so did…Gregory. Luci was about to cry. 'he came back.' she thought. Gregory was eating an apple. He had on a spiky collar and a Metallica t-shirt.

Gregory seemed not to recognize her for a second, but then his eyes got wide, Luci was crying. Tony smiled and ran towards Anna and Rudolph along with Vinny.

Gregory began running towards Luci. None of them really knew but Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob were watching them. Gregory swept her up bridal style and kissed her hard. Luci's arms wrapped around his neck.

"you came back." She said through tears. "I promised I would didn't I?" he teased. Gregory noticed the necklace. "you still wear it?" he asked. "I just felt like I should today." Luci said.

She began to be aware that a lot of people were watching them, among those people were Aaron McAshton and Dottie and Bob and Gregory's parents. To tell the truth _everybody _was watching their reunion.

Rudolph pulled Vinny and Tony into a hug. "its so nice to see you guys again." Rudolph said. "you have no idea how crappy and boring life's been here since you guys left." Vinny sighed.

Aaron walked over to Gregory and Luci. "so this is the family thing you had." Aaron smirked. Gregory narrowed his eyes. "and just who are you?" Gregory asked. "Aaron McAshton. Surely you've heard of me. My grandfather owns the biggest land development company in Scotland." Aaron said.

"surely you've heard of me. I'm Gregory Sackville-Bagg. I'm Luciana's _boyfriend._" Gregory retorted. Luci bit her lip. "lets not fight…in front of our parents." She said. "alright. Lets go Luciana." Gregory sighed and grabbed her hand, walking over to where the younger kids were.

"who was that?" he asked her. "he's been hitting on me forever…" Luci groaned. "I hate that rich, self-absorbed bastard." She continued.

"anything else happen while I was gone?" He asked. "yes…Hannah is moving here. don't ask why. I don't know how she got the money or who would offer _anybody _in her family a job here." Luci was clearly unhappy.

Gregory smirked. "What are you smiling about?" Luci asked. "is she going to be here this year?" He asked. "most likely, why?" She asked. "we can get revenge." He smiled, evilly. "how?" she asked. "I have my ways." Gregory said.

**okay, this is going to be longer than I thought it would, I got some ideas! Hopefully it wont fall apart before then, but if it goes the way it want it to then it should work out^^ I also decided that if I do an alternate ending that it will have to be in a sequel. This might turn out to be a pretty long story! Keep in mind this is not close to the end yet. Although I'm pretty happy that I no longer have to be creative with the dialogue so from here on out I will create my own dialogue. I don't own the previous dialogue from the movie, I just wanted my story to work with the plot of the movie. I don't own any characters except Luci and Vinny, which obviously are of my own weird imagination. Thank you to you guys who reviewed and invisibledarkness13xx your review cracked me up. I don't know why it just did. Thx for making me laugh when I was trying to write a sad part, lol^^ (not being sarcastic it gave me the idea to continue the story, this wasn't going to be the end anyways.) I will have the next chapter up soon, you will find out what Aaron does, where Hannah lives, what the hell she's doing in Scotland and much more!**


	12. Chapter 12

"ooh scary ex vampire." Luci giggled. Gregory smirked. Luci looked back at her aunt and uncle who were watching their reunion as well as Freda and Frederick. Luci smiled at them. It was easy to tell that she'd been crying because of the red rings around her puffy eyes.

They neared where the others were. "Luci, how come you look like you were crying?" Tony asked. "I was crying." Luci said. "do you three want to see our new house?" Rudolph asked. "Sure!" Vinny chirped.

"hang on one second." Luci ran back to her aunt and uncle. "is that…Rudolph and Gregory?" Aunt Dottie asked. Luci nodded. "they came back." Her voice cracked slightly. Aunt Dottie hugged her. "Aunt Dottie, Uncle Bob, I'm sorry I've been so depressed lately…its just once he left everything bad that's happened to me in the past year hit me like a truck full of cement." Luci joked.

"its okay, honey. We understand. A lot has happened." Aunt Dottie sighed. "Rudolph asked us if we wanted to check out their new house. Is it okay if we go?" Luci asked. They nodded.

As Luci left she heard her uncle Bob say, "don't you be going into Gregory's room and shutting the door!" Luci laughed. "I will keep that in mind!" She called over her shoulder.

"okay, lets go." Luci said enthusiastically. "she hasn't been this excited since…wow, I cant remember." Vinny teased. "you should be talking!" Luci retorted. "well, at least I didn't cut myse-" Vinny stopped dead in her tracks. She knew Luci didn't want Gregory to know about her new hobby, he would be pissed.

Gregory widened his eyes. "cut? You cut yourself?" sure enough, Gregory was not happy. Luci shot a glare at her little sister. "let me see." Gregory nearly growled. "damn." Luci whispered as she held up her right arm.

After looking at the thick white gauze covering her wrists he pulled her away from the little kiddies who wouldn't want to hear what he had to say next. "Luci's in trouble…" Vinny said. "its not really your fault. If she hadn't done it in the first place she wouldn't be in trouble with Gregory right now." Rudolph tried to comfort her. "I know, but I still let it slip." Vinny sighed. "he would have found out sooner or later." Anna said.

Gregory led her up to his room. He paced for a while. Luci didn't understand why he was so upset. She wouldn't do it anymore. But she forgot how protective Gregory was.

After a while he turned to face her. "Why?" he asked. Luci's eyes bored holes into the floor. "I…felt like I would never see you again. I don't know, I was upset and wasn't thinking clearly." She sighed in frustration.

"that's not an excuse." Gregory retorted, "you could have bled to death!" once again, Luci's recklessness had caused Gregory to freak out again.

"look, I know you're upset. But I _didn't _die and I wont do it again. What would you have done if you were in my position?" Luci asked. Gregory whirled around. "I sure as hell wouldn't have tried to kill myself!" he exclaimed. "you think I was trying to _kill _myself?" Luci asked.

"wasn't it?" he asked, calming down a little. "no, I was trying to relieve the pain." Luci sat down on the mattress laying on the floor.

"what pain?" Gregory asked. Luci's eyes shot up to his. "my mom once told me that my dad was a really bad person. I guess we used to live in an old trailer park. I don't really remember. Anyways, my mom told me that my dad would beat her. So one day she took me and Vinny and left. I never told Vinny about that, she thinks that our dad left when we were little. I guess it was hard to support us, she tried so hard. You know, my mom was a really good person and to see her die like that. We didn't get to go to her funeral. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob said that they would take us to see her grave one day." Luci said, holding back tears.

"I felt better when I met you. It was like, nothing else mattered. And when you went away, it all hit me. I missed my mom. I miss the way my life used to be. I missed you. So one day I took a knife and…you know the rest." Luci sighed. "I promise, no more cutting." She said.

"good, I wont have you getting hurt." Gregory said as he pulled her into a long, deep kiss that took Luci's breath away. It was too soon when they had to stop to breathe.

"damn us humans and our need to breathe." Gregory growled. "I know." Luci whispered. "I had forgotten what it was like to be human." Gregory sighed as he walked Luci home. "I wonder what its like to be a vampire." Luci said, looking at the stars.

"boring." Gregory answered shortly. "is that so?" Luci said. They were walking down a long gravel road, halfway to Luci's house. The others went home a while ago. Rudolph and Tony were having a sleepover since it was Saturday. Anna came to keep Vinny company, so the Adult Sackville-Baggs got the night alone.

"so you are attending the same high school as I am?" Luci asked. Their castle-like house was in sight. "yup." Gregory said. "That's good. We can annoy everybody." Luci smiled. "I guess it is." Gregory said.

"do you think that Rookery is really gone?" Luci asked as all of them watched Dracula. The ex-vampires found it very funny since they had never seen it before. "I don't know. I guess we will find out." Rudolph said, sitting close to Vinny.

"yeah, one of us will end up staked in the heart. That bastard better be dead." Gregory said with his arms wrapped around Luci, who hit him over the head with a magazine she was reading. "There are children present." Luci teased in a mocking tone.

"is this really what women wear these days?" Gregory asked. Luci began laughing. "what?" Gregory asked. "what you just said, you sounded like a really old guy." That got Vinny laughing. Soon everybody was laughing, even Gregory. Yes, things were much better now than they were before.

In the kitchen Bob and Dottie were sitting, talking and drinking some tea. "do I hear…laughter?" Dottie asked. "That's a first." Bob joked. "I know." Dottie sighed.

**okay well, I'm really sorry this took so long and that its kind of short. I didn't get to the part with Hannah, but don't worry, its coming! I kind of got obsessed with Tom Riddle from Harry Potter so…expect a story with Tom in it!^^**

**GhostLoverXD-yes most likely, that's why I rated it M. or it wouldn't contain that kind of stuff. Just be warned…I haven't written many lemons so, it might not be too good. And I will try and post the next chapter…as soon as I write it *.* **

**I actually forgot how protective Gregory was until I read it again to remember what I was going to write. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the LONG wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter as I don't really like it, but I had to introduce Hannah sometime soon. I only own Luci and Vinny and PLEASE REVIEW!**

"so are you going to school this year? Or are you guys waiting until next year?" Luci asked the next day. "our parents want us to start school immediately." Anna sighed. "well, that sucks." Luci said.

"What are you talking about? We're all so excited! We've not been to school in so long!" Anna said. "I should've seen that coming." Luci smiled.

They were all walking to the cliffs. It was a memorable place. A place of happiness since it was the place that the Sackville-Baggs got their mortality back. "oh, how I have missed the feeling of the sun upon my skin!" Anna cheered as she ran ahead.

The younger kids played over by the forest while Luci and Gregory sat by the cliff. She had her head resting in his lap and she was playing with a blade of grass. "You know, you were right. Everything is okay…but I doubt this is the end." Luci sighed.

"yes, we still have a vendetta that has yet to be fulfilled." Gregory smiled, deviously. "if we can find Hannah." Luci said. "well, we have school tomorrow. Wont we see her there?" he asked. "most likely." She groaned.

Behind some bushes, not too deep into the forest a figure stood. 'so they achieved their mortality, did they?' Rookery thought. 'well now I can take it away.' he smiled to himself as he stealthily left, deeper into the thick woods.

"I get the feeling we're being watched." Rudolph said. "maybe we should leave." Tony suggested. "good idea. Lets get the others." Rudolph said as he informed Luci and Gregory of his paranoia. "alright, we'll leave if it makes you four feel better." Gregory said as he helped Luci up.

"so then, what shall we do?" Anna asked. "we can go cow tipping! Oh wait, too early for that." Luci said. The ex-vampires looked at her quizzically. "what is this cow tipping?" Anna asked.

"well you see when a cow falls asleep, they fall asleep standing up. Then you push them over. Its actually really funny." Luci explained. "I don't think that's a good idea since we have school tomorrow though." Rudolph said. "okay, so then should we go back to your house?" Vinny asked. "okay." They all said.

The walk was long from the cliffs. But it was a nice spring day and the sun was shining so it wasn't unbearable. As they walked into town, near the Sackville-Baggs' house they noticed yet another moving truck.

"oh no." Luci whined. "what?" Anna asked. "that's probably Hannah. You guys might want to back away, you might catch her stupid disease." Luci smiled. "stupid is a disease?" Rudolph asked, perplexed. That made Luci laugh even more. "no, it was a joke, Rudolph." She said. "oh." He said before a young blonde girl walked from the house with the moving truck in front.

"um, I think you four might want to go inside. This could get nasty." Luci directed her statement to the youngest four of the group of six. Quickly they went inside, not wanting to hear any vulgar language that might come out of the sure argument ahead.

"Luci? Is that you?" Hannah asked. "sure as hell is." Luci sighed. Hannah was a real blonde. But she had a pretty face and put out more than a prostitute on one of her best nights.

"oh, is this the Gregory you have been telling me so much about?" she asked. Luci was not swayed by her false kindness. "first off, you can cut being nice to me. God knows you aren't nice when there aren't people you are trying to impress around." Luci said, "Second. I don't think Gregory is impressed." She smiled.

Hannah wasn't listening, she was too busy checking Gregory out. "just as hot as he sounded," Hannah mumbled, "Luci, how did a thing as ugly as you get somebody like _him_." She asked.

"don't you dare call Luciana ugly." Gregory said, protectively. "whatever, I gotta go" Hannah smiled. "I think I might just have to make some arrangements." She smiled before she left.

"I didn't understand very much of what went on…can you explain?" Gregory asked as they went into his house. "she was trying to be nice. So you would think she's nice, you know the first impression thing. Then she checked you out which means that she looked you over, maybe thought over some possible pros and cons about you and apparently decided that she wanted you for herself." Luci sighed.

"never." Gregory said in disgust. "she'll find a way. She's a deceptive girl who's probably already slept with half the men in Scotland by now." Luci tried to joke.

"I had better be going. You know, school tomorrow." Luci said. Vinny and Tony had already left and it was getting dark. "shall I walk you home?" Gregory asked. "that would be nice, thank you." Luci smiled.

"why are you so afraid about Hannah being here?" Gregory asked. "I guess I'm afraid that she'll take you away from me." Luci said, sadly. Gregory swiftly pulled her into a kiss that made Luci forget everything; the slightly cold night air, Hannah, and even that Bob and Dottie were probably wondering where she was.

"never…fear…I…shall…never…leave…your…side." Gregory said in between long, heated kisses. "holy crap, you're a good kisser." Luci said, breathlessly. Gregory smiled before kissing her one more time. "as much as I hate to be saying this, we should be going before my aunt and uncle call a missing person's report." Luci laughed.

"see you in the morning, Gregory." They said their goodnights. Luci sighed as she got into her pajamas. Things were more than okay now, not counting that there would be an unavoidable fight with Hannah in the future over Gregory.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I know its been far too long darling readers! Ive been a trifle busy at school, all the homework and evil teachers and all just took up a lot of time. I apologize to the extreme scarcity and shortness of this story (and this chapter) I should really write more. Please be patient though. ILOVE YOU GUYS! 3**

Gregory was decidedly hers though. She knew that none of that mattered to Hannah. Her need to destroy everything Luci loved was greater that the burning passion of a thousand suns.

Luci knew she would miss how Gregory used to fly into her room at night and stay in her room with her. His hands, cold and firm would wrap themselves around her, cradling her so comfortably that she couldn't have been more at home in her own house with him.

Somehow sleep didn't find Luci that night. Thoughts and feelings swirled around her head in frenzy. What would happen if things with Hannah got ugly? What would Gregory do? How would he adjust to the modern expectations of life in the 21st century?

With dark circles around her eyes Luci got up before the sun, wanting… no needing to look like she got enough rest to keep a normal teenager going. "oh… monster… forgot…" she reached for a giant can of monster and guzzled it. "good old sugar rushes."

Wearing makeup wasn't something Luci had done in a while… after all she'd need a miracle to pull off her lie to everybody. She was fine now, even though she didn't get any sleep: her main obstacle of the day.

She giggled to herself as she pulled out a sparkly shirt that said vampire in whispy letters. "hmm… skirt…" with her outfit picked out and on she was off to breakfast. "Luci you're not going to a funeral." Uncle Bob joked. "might as well be, GreenBay got slaughtered last night. Good thing I didn't take you up on your bet, I'd be out twenty."

Things were definitely going back to normal with the usual ease. Breakfast with her family, school which mysteries she would uncover later. All the normal joking around with everybody, pranking others and running off laughing maniacally when they fall for it.

Gregory was dressed up, well like a punk. It was his style. It was like he splurged at hot topic overnight. It was awesome. "I like it." She winked as they walked into the school holding hands.

**Please review!**


End file.
